The Bell Tolls For Thee
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Spoilers for episode 25 and 26. L's death and the thoughts he has during his final moments. The bells are driving him insane, warning him of the danger he's in. The bells bring back the painful memory of the day he left the Wammy house.


Disclaimer- T.T -sniff- never going to own Death Note unfortunately. -pouts- Spoilers for episode 25.

A/N- Episode 25. Silence. L-L d-d-dies. T.T He will live forever in our hearts though. L! L! L! L! L! L! L! L! WAH! (Random note! The 666th word is _puffing_. Just wanted to state that)

**The Bells Toll For Thee**

_Ring ring ring_

They were unusually loud today. He sat in the chair, ready to grasp at his head ad the ringing continued. He had begun twitching slightly at any noise that the task force made. The noise was almost deafening. Memories of the bell kept flashing in his mind. The Whammy house. His predecessors. Every orphan that adored him so. He was just like them. Why wouldn't they adore him? He made it somewhere in the world, giving them hope.

_Ring ring ring_

Again it chimed. He didn't even bother to eat from the plate in front of him. He heard faint voices muttering things about him.

"Why is he not eating?"

"Is he sick? Should he go see a doctor?"

"Maybe his sleep deprivation finally caught up with him."

He didn't want to look at them today. Today, something would go wrong. He felt it deep in the pit of his empty stomach. He sighed, pushing away from the desk. He spun the chair around and stared at every worried face. Raito's caught him up. The brunette almost had a triumphant look about him. He looked to be planning something big. L stifled another sigh. He had been right. This would be his last day working with the force.

"I need to go get some rest," he muttered, stalking past the questions. He began to head for his bedroom, pressing the button for his room. As the doors closed he changed his mind. Not his room. The roof. It would be quiet there. He could think.

_Ring ring ring_

He ran his hand through his hair. This would be a long day. As the elevator lit up on each level, his hopes of continuing his work as L fell. He wondered who he was going to pick to be his predecessor. Such a difficult choice. All three deserved the title. If only.

_Ring ring ring _

"_Mello, Matt, Near. I will be going to Japan to work on a very important case. I wish I could keep in contact, but you know how it is. The way this case is going … well, I'd just like to say goodbye." _

_The three looked at him, shock in each of their eyes. _

"_G-Goo-"_

_Ring ring ring _

_The old clock rang three times, signalling the time, cutting Mello off mid-word._

"_Good bye?! What are you pulling, L?!" The blond almost yelled._

_L looked at each boy in turn. He could see the clear disappointment in Matt and Mellos face, knowing that, even though desperate not to show it, Near was feeling the same inside._

"_I was just meaning that I won't be coming home for a very long time. I've been called so they must be desperate for help. This Kira fellow must be difficult to figure out."_

_Near stared at the man; his idol. He held his teddy bear closer, pretending it was the obsidian-haired man in front of him._

"_Who will it be?" he asked in almost a whisper. Mello and L looked at him. Both knew exactly what the albino was talking about. L sighed, not willing to talk about such a depressing subject. Mello, on the other hand, flew over to Near with fire blazing in his cerulean eyes._

"_What the fuck are you bringing THAT up for?! I-It's not like he will be defeated by the likes of _Kira_! He's better then that! He will be back within the week, Kira easily subdued! Won't you L?!" Mello yelled, glaring at Near, glancing to L._

"_Yeah, honestly, Near. How would our L ever get beat by someone with a name as dumb as _Kira?_" Matt stated, puffing on a cigarette to get rid of the stress. L smiled sympathetically at his admirers._

"_He won't die."_

L stared into the pouring rain, thinking of the bells, his mentors, his protégées, his home. He knew he would miss it all. He didn't hear as the door to the roof opened quietly and Raito walked out.

**-**

**-**

**-**

half an hour later he was back in his chair, toasty and dry. He was staring blankly, listening to Watari. The screen flashed up. "All files deleted" It stated, the black letters making L almost cry out. Watari was dead. He knew he would be too at any second. He felt the ripping pain in his chest before the cry escaped his parted lips. He was able to glance at Raito before falling to the ground.

"_This will be your new home. You will been known as L to all. I hope you will enjoy yourself here."_

_A small obsidian-haired boy looked up at a younger Watari. He was only here because that person had killed his parents._ _He would still be happy at home with them, probably enjoying the last few rays of sunlight out in the yard. _

_Years passed. He watched as more and more orphans came and went. But none were any match to him. He was a great detective and he was still young. It took even longer to finally find an equal. Decades. He had people look up to him, had been the leader of a small group of orphans. But never had he had such a great challenge as Kira. Kira was the thing that gave him the greatest … almost joy. He didn't enjoy the fact that people were dieing. He did have fun attempting to keep up with the murderer though. _

**-**

**-**

**-**

Thoughts shot through his head. He saw everything, everyone, every place. Then he saw Raito. He was no longer trying to hide those murderous eyes. Kira's eyes. The eyes that danced as the detective began to breath his final breath. No longer did they hold hints of friendship, caring, or shock. Just pure murderous intent. He almost seemed angry. L knew someone had beat him to the punch, but who? Misa? That death god? Rem was her name, was it?

It hurt to breath now. It hurt to keep his eyes open. He cursed at himself for having to die in his arch enemies arms. How pathetic. Some detective he was. Couldn't even catch one little collage student. He laughed at himself and allowed his eyes to close.

It was over. One of the greatest struggles of all time had finally finished. The last thing L heard before he slipped into the darkness:

_Ring ring ring._

A cell phone rang. The old man flipped it open. The words he saw there didn't surprise him in the least. They did fill him with pure sadness though. He wasn't that heartless.

"L is dead."

ఔఔఔఔఔఔఔఔఔఔ

A/N: Thank you Sarah. If you hadn't been here then I would have made sooooo many mistakes. There I think it's good. I hope. Review with any thoughts. There will be a sequel after a really long time. With Mello's POV of Matt dieing. Please tell me what you think. Anything would be appreciated. Any criticism at all.


End file.
